


Beast

by red_rose



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_rose/pseuds/red_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not know what I'm doing. Very badly written but I need to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast

He awakens, but he's a little stunned. A sharp pain in back of his neck. He opens his eyes. He doesn't know where he is. He tries to swallow and feel something that should not be there. He has a collar around his neck. Chains attached to the wall. His body still hurts the beating Verger's henchmen had great pleasure in giving him.  
Hannibal stands up on his knees. He's naked, dirty and bleeding. He feels bitter memory of what happened. Again he was betrayed by the person he most estimates in this world. The man who is his greatest weakness. He should have anticipated that Will would be a bait again. What he could not have predicted is that he was a Verger's bait .  
He stands despite the pain. The dirt floor is no place for him. He's been through worse and survived. Standing it takes hands to the collar to check the damage. Tight, but not enough to hurt. There seems to be no way to drop. He growls his contempt.  
The creaking door behind him opened and someone comes in. He doesn't turn around. He knows who is by the smell. He'll not forget the man's scent in a million years.  
"I see you found a better employer than the previous one." Hannibal says.  
"And I see that you still need to lose that arrogant tone, Dr. Lecter." Will says with a dark tone that makes Hannibal tense.  
"Is this your reckoning, my dear Will?"  
"Not yet. Although see you this way is so rewarding. You totally stripped and imprisoned as a beast you are." Will says as he goes around the room looking at the man before him.  
Hannibal is breathing hard. His eyes red as blood. Bestial. Monster. His primal nature finally free from all masks and disguises.  
Will bit his lips with a hungry look. He can feel the blood rushing to his cock. Hannibal is perfect as this. Beast is attached to his disposal. He moves like a lion tamer in a cage . Respectful and showing no fear. He knows that this beast is very dangerous. He feels his tingle scar.  
"I'll show you who's the hunter now." Will has a crazy smile.


End file.
